1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anatomical teaching aids, and more specifically to teaching aids that teach sonographic analysis of heart defects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Congenital heart defects are a common and serious problem among infants. Such defects must be recognized as soon as medically possible if an infant is to survive. Yet, the trauma of exploratory surgery of each infant potentially afflicted by a heart defect would, needless to say, be unacceptable. For this reason, sonography, also known as ultra-sound, is commonly used to visualize the major features of an infant's circulatory system. This non-invasive procedure allows observations of the paths of blood flow through the heart and the major arteries and veins. However, the images provided by sonography must be correctly interpreted before they can be useful. Correct interpretation of sonographic images is an important skill that requires practice to develop. Without such skill, a sonographer could make a mistake leading ultimately to the unnecessary death of an infant.
Development of this skill can best be accomplished by viewing of actual sonographic images. For better or worse, however, it is often the case at teaching facilities that there is not a convenient, ready supply of infants with the particular defect of interest. Consequently, it is highly desirable to have a realistic model suitable for teaching interpretation of sonographic images of heart defects. While computerized simulations have been seen by some educators to be a cure for every teaching problem, there is no way a computer can effectively replace a three-dimensional model used to represent a human patient. What is needed is a model that will not only provide realistic sonographic images, but will also have the physical form of a real infant patient. Such a model would teach both the visual aspects of sonography, and the equally important mechanical procedure of correctly orienting the patient with respect to the sonographic equipment.
The use of teaching aids relating to medical information is common, and various attempts have been made to improve such teaching aids. None, however, meets the needs served by the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,714, issued on Dec. 24, 1974, to Bartley C. Block, describes a device and method for studying human gross anatomy. The device of this patent comprises two-dimensional representations of anatomical parts which can be laid upon one another to simulate the three-dimensional arrangement of parts of the human body. The device of this patent does not represent heart defects, has no three-dimensional structure of a heart, and is not suitable for use with sonography.
U.S. Pat. 4,323,350, issued on Apr. 6, 1982, to Robert L. Bowden, Jr., describes an anatomical model that photographically depicts sections of the human torso. There is no physical structure representing body organs, and the model in the patent is not suitable for use in sonography.
U.S. Pat. 4,601,668, issued on Jul. 22, 1986, to Vladimir Sirota, describes a novelty toy in the form of a doll. The doll provides audible, and optionally visual, representation of a heart beat, and not of the heart, itself. There is no physical structure representing body organs, and the doll in the patent is not suitable for use in sonography.
U.S. Pat. 4,768,960, issued on Sep. 6, 1988, to Chiou-Wen S. Pan, describes a two-dimensional, symbolic representation of the human body and the perceived ill-effects of illegal drugs. The device of this patent does not represent heart defects, has no three-dimensional structure of a heart, and is not suitable for use with sonography.
U.S. Pat. 5,197,885, issued on Mar. 30, 1993, to Joan Friedel, describes a doll intended to discourage drug mis-use. The doll has an illuminated "heart area," which comprises an openable flap. There is no physical structure realistically representing body organs, and the doll in the patent is not suitable for use in sonography.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.